The invention relates to a tubular reactor with a rotating reactor chamber for thermal treatment of biomass.
Reactors of this kind are also known as heated drum reactors. In addition to controlling and checking the process temperature in thermal treatment of biomass, e.g. torrefaction, it is also necessary to control the retention time in the tubular reactor in order to ensure uniform treatment. The retention time distribution should be as narrow as possible in order to obtain a product that is as uniform as possible. In the tubular reactors known, however, the spectrum of retention times, depending on length and speed, is very broad.